Cheryl (TToTT)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Introductory Line:' "Oh, are you _____? My brother was saying there was someone new around. I'm Cheryl. I'm Ash's little sister." *"Goood moorning, ___. What's up?" *"Goood morning, ____! Don't I always look so cute? Hee hee." *"Hi, __. Did you hear my tummy growl? I'm so hungry!" *"Hi. Can I come over some time? Your farm is so cool!" *"Hi, ___! My Mom told me to tell you to buy something!" 'Chat' *"Today's a day off. What should I do for fun?" *"The shop is closed today. What should I do? I'm gonna have sooo much fun!" *"Today was sooo much fun! I spent all day playing, and now I'm soooo hungry..." *'Behind counter at store:' "Welcome to our store! If you need something, go up to the counter, okay?" *'You live in Konohana:' "I've heard that Konohana is totally different from our village. Neat!" *'Going through the tunnel:' "This tunnel is sooo amazing! Did Eileen dig it? She's sooo amazing too!" *'Visiting Konohana:' "This place is weird... And everyone's wearing weird clothes, too! It's so funny!" *'During a typhoon:' "It's sooo windy today! I bet it could blow you away!" *'After a typhoon:' "I couldn't go out yesterday, but I got to play inside with Ash all day!" *'Snowstorm:' "I loove snow! Ash and I usually build snowmen and stuff." *'When shown the blue feather: '"Ooh, is that a blue feather? Cool! I want one too!" In Barn: *"Isn't it neat in here? They're all sooo cute!" *"I brush all the animals in here every day!" 'Flower Quotes' *'One flower:' "My brother is the best farmer in the world! No one is better than him!" *'Two flowers:' "Hmm... what kind of game should I play with my brother today?" *'Four flowers:' "When I was out the other day, I tripped and hurt my ankle. But then my brother gave me a piggyback ride! That made it feel all better!" *'Five flowers:' "Mom told me to stop talking to Ash while he's working, cuz I'm bothering him. Isn't that mean, ___?" *'Six flowers:' "La la laa. Let's play sometime, ____!" *'Seven flowers:' "I'm so glad we're friends, ____! Let's always be friends!" 'Gifts' *'Favorite Gift:' "Ooh, for me? This is great! I love it!" *'Liked:' "Thanks! I'm gonna go show my brother! Hee hee." *'Neutral:' "Yay! Thank you! This is kinda neat." *'Multiple Gifts:' "Wow, another gift today? Oh, I guess I shouldn't though." Birthday Gift: *'Liked Gift:' "A present for me? Yay! It's my birthrday today! Thank you sooo much, ___." *'Disliked Gift:' "What!? Why would you give me this on my birthday?" 'Festivals' You live in Konohana and come to Bluebell during a festival: '''"There's a festival in Bluebell today. Yay!" "Yay, a festival! Ash always takes me to festivals!" '''Cooking Festival *'You live in Bluebell and lose:' "Too bad about the Cooking Festival. I wonder why you didn't win." *'You cheered for Bluebell but lost:' "You were cheering us on, but we still lost! Too bad!" *'You cheered for Bluebell and they won:' "You were cheering sooo loud! You helped us win, ___!" *'You live in Bluebell and win:' **"Wow, you won, ___! Teach me how to cook! I wanna cook for my brother!" **"Ooh, I'm so hungry... ___, make me the dish that you won with!" Animal Festival Win: *"Your was sooo amazing!" *"Yay, you won! You were sooo amazing today! I know 'cuz my mom is a farmer!" Lose: "You almost won, ___! Don't be sad, okay?" Hand Fishing Contest Win: *"How'd you get so many? I was sooo surprised!" *"Yay! You won, ___. I'm so happy for you!" Flower Day Festival "Is this for me? Ooh, this flower's sooo pretty! Thanks! ♥" Music Festival *"The festival today was kinda sweet... hee hee." *"I wish I got to go to the fesival with just my brother..." *"I'm getting sleepy... *yawn*...." Category:The Tale of Two Towns Quotes Category:Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns